La Garde d'Argent
by Ashanka
Summary: La lutte d'un groupe d'aventuriers réunis sous la bannière d'Elune au coeur de la Citadelle de Glace. Chapitre 2 : Des mésaventures que peut encourir un chasseur et comment il réussit à y survivre.
1. Un Plan Audacieux

Bonjour, je reviens après plusieurs années non pas pour publier un texte personnel, mais le texte d'un ami, qui n'a pas de compte ici. Le mien étant à l'abandon, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?"

Je vous soumet donc ce récit qui se déroule dans le contexte de l'assaut de la Citadelle de Glace (WoW Lich King), et qui retrace les péripéties romancées de la Garde d'Argent, du serveur Français "les Sentinelles" Pour certains peut être, des noms vous paraitront familiers, et alors, la prochaine fois que vous les croiserez, vous pourrez les questionner, et parler un peu avec eux. Ils vous donneront peut être plus de détails, et pour le prix d'un bon verre d'hydromel, ils vous raconteront...

Le vent cinglant frappait avec force la structure de pierre noire, où une lutte pas à pas au cœur du continent glacé du Norfendre avait mené l'armée de l'Alliance au pied de la forteresse du roi liche. La masse de la citadelle écrasait la troupe de sa présence, rendant cette prodigieuse armée semblable a une assemblée de soldats de plomb. Cette campagne avait demandé des sacrifice. Le sang avait coulé à tel point que la neige en garderait la teinte durant des années. Les hommes avaient perdus des amis, des frères, et allaient en perdre encore.

La position n'était pas sure : inlassablement les morts se relevaient pour mener l'assaut. Nuit après nuit, infatigables, sans pitié ni remords, la troupe hétéroclite et grotesque du fléau s'animait et attaquait. Une sinistre cohue de marionnette épouvantables, bavantes, écumantes, avides de chair humaine.

Mais ils étaient là ! Le roi liche avait connu défaite sur défaite, et ces revers l'avaient affaibli. Il suffisait de prendre la citadelle, d'abattre Arthas et tout cela serait fini, ils rentreraient chez eux. Plus de morts, plus de hurlements terrifiés et agonisants dans la nuit. Seulement, qui oserait braver les portes de la citadelle ? Qui oserait affronter les généraux d'Arthas et toutes les monstruosités tapies dans ce mausolée dédié a la mort hideuse et servile que le roi liche servait ?

Des unités éparses avaient été choisies pour partir à l'assaut percer les défenses du roi liche : un vent glacé chargé d'une neige glaciale transperçant leurs épaisses fourrures s'abattait sur le corps de ces hommes et de ces femmes, comme si les éléments corrompus s'indignaient de leur audace et cherchaient à arracher leur chair de leurs os en soufflant leur haine glacée. Dressée devant l'une de ces unités, une elfe, fragile, bravait ce hourvari.

Un être massif, écrasant la frêle silhouette de sa présence, s'approcha pour la soutenir. Un Chevalier de la Mort, qui avait renié Arthas et cherchait la rédemption.

« La citadelle est là mes amis ! Après de longs mois de combat d'une lutte acharnée nous y sommes. »

Sa voix portait au dessus de la tourmente, la force qu'on y ressentait semblant faire hésiter les vents furieux. Nul n'aurait pu douter de sa détermination.

« Arthas a souillé, trahi et vendu tout ce qu'il avait juré de protéger. Ce monstre ne souhaite que détruire toute vie sur Azeroth. Ce n'est plus notre survie en tant que peuple qui est en jeu. Cette chose est l'ennemi de tout ce qui vit et au nom de ce que j'ai de plus cher je fais le serment de le stopper ! »

Les membres de la troupe frémirent un instant, mais la conviction de ce bout de femme leur insufflait une telle ardeur, un tel courage, qu'ils se redressèrent, attendant la suite.

« De nombreuses souffrances nous attendent en cet antre du mal. Des sacrifices. Des vies perdues. Mais nous ne reculerons pas car si nous cédons, nous n'auront plus rien. Il n'y aura plus de foyer, il n'y aura que le froid et la mort. Nous ne pouvons échouer car Arthas a commis l'ultime erreur. Il nous a acculé, et a cherché à nous briser. A nous de le faire payer pour ses crimes. »

La frêle silhouette se retourna alors, et les braves héros qui l'accompagnaient prirent le chemin vers la citadelle pleins d'espoir, de courage et déterminés à vaincre ou mourir.

« Tu pense que nous sommes prêts ? N'as-tu pas peur de ce qui nous attend ? N'as-tu pas peur de mener ces hommes à la mort ? »

La voix caverneuse du chevalier la faisait frissonner à chaque fois, comme une craie sur un tableau noir.

« Bien sur que j'ai peur... Je suis même terrifiée... De les perdre, mais pire encore d'échouer. »

Elle jeta un regard vers les soldats de l'alliance rassemblés dans les campement autour de la Citadelles, petits êtres effrayés les regardant en recherche d'espoir et de soulagement.

« Ils n'en peuvent plus, nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer. Et puis quelqu'un doit le faire non ? En avant mon ami, il est temps, et tu as assez de force et de courage pour nous deux. Moi je ne fais que panser des plaies. »

La main gantée se posa sur l'épaule du draeneï. Ce contact, bien qu'à peine une caresse sur la lourde carcasse du chevalier, sembla lui insuffler un espoir et une force renouvelée et, se soutenant, ils avancèrent vers la forme sombre de la forteresse.

L'entrée de la Citadelle de Glace était le théâtre de violents affrontement, et depuis la crête le tumulte de la bataille leur parvenait distinctement, malgré le rugissement des vents.

En contrebas les armées se brisaient sur le mur que formaient les horreurs réanimées qui servaient Arthas. Des légions de défunts relevés, de spectres, assistées par des géants d'ossements, portaient la mort et l'horreur dans les rangs des vivants qui tentaient vaillamment d'atteindre les marches menant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

« Il est temps. Ces choses... Les troupes ne tiendront pas ce rythme encore longtemps. Ça fait des jours que nos positions stagnent dans le fort ! Les Portes et la magie qui les bloquaient sont tombées mais la citadelle reste hors de portée... »

Le Draeneï qui venait de parler serrait ses haches, tout son corps tendu, prêt a l'action. Sa stature déjà impressionnante n'était rien face a sa férocité au combat.

« Patience. Nous allons agir, mais pas avant que les Chamans de la Main d'Adal n'aient couvert notre approche. Brûlons les étapes, et nous finirons notre assaut aussi vite que nous l'avons commencé. »

Le visage dur et fermé il acquiesça. En dépit de son apparent jeune âge, la prêtresse avait toujours fait preuve d'un excellent sens tactique, et sa proposition la veille l'avait clairement surpris. Le plan était à la fois simple et audacieux, mais sa foi en sa réussite avait fini par convaincre Fordring : La troupe de la Garde d'Argent devrait passer par le ciel pour prendre la cour à revers. Une attaque aérienne qui devait se finaliser par la prise des remparts au dessus de l'espace intérieur du fort infâme.

Pour cette action incroyable, ils avaient réuni un assemblage hétéroclite composé des meilleurs sapeurs d'Iron Forge et des Aéries, montés sur leur majestueux griffons. Pour l'heure, les bêtes étaient dissimulées, protégées par des couvertures et des feux masqués qui les maintenaient au chaud, mais elles piaffaient en attente du combat si proche. Une troupe d'elfes montés sur des hippogriffes préparaient leurs carquois, attendant pour escorter un convoi d'engins conçus et modifiés à la hâte par la bande d'ingénieurs gnomes qui s'affairaient sur les carcasses, sous l'oeil nerveux et impatient des soldats.

Alyssande se leva et se dirigea vers le Chef-mécanicien, un petit être bedonnant et jovial, qui arborait des vêtements étranges, bardés d'appareils qui grésillaient, bourdonnaient, et palpitaient de lumières colorées.

« Dans combien de temps les transporteurs seront prêts? »

Elles esquiva prestement un cylindre qu'un des gnomes avait jeté depuis l'intérieur de l'engin. L'objet alla rejoindre des sièges et un amas d'objets de toutes formes dont l'elfe ne parvenait à déterminer l'usage.

« C'est le dernier mamzelle ! On a viré l'superflu, puis tout plein d'bidules, pour tasser vos gars là-d'dans, mais j'vous garantis pas qu'ça va voler. L'moindre vent contraire et mon merveilleux Transpo-gnome-light-aérien finira en vulgaire cercueil. »

La voix haut perchée du gnome fusait en rafales, animées et vives.

« J'ai bien compris, mais si on peut faire parvenir les troupes et le matériel, l'issue de la bataille sera jouée ! Qui plus est, on ne leur demande pas de parcourir plus de quelques lieues. »

Le petit être paraissait nerveux et hésitait, levant les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait convaincu de massacrer ses splendides créations, les mutilants en ôtant leurs fragiles organes pour faire de la place. Si on lui avait laissé le temps il aurait créé un porteur pour emmener les troupes, un support doté de canons, avec des tourelles et des hélices énormes et...

« Vrilleboulon je sais à quoi vous pensez mais il faut un convoi léger et rapide, le brise-ciel a déjà tenté une approche, et il a dû reculer. Si le Marteau d'Orgrim et lui avaient mené un assaut conjoint les troupes du Roi Liche auraient reculé. »

« Mais si un assaut... Comprenez bien, avec tout ce qu'on a sorti si jamais il y a combat, ces appareils ne le supporteront pas et tout ses passagers périront. »

« N'ayez crainte, les éléments nous serons favorables. Les Aéries, les Elfes et ma troupe protègeront vos sapeurs et les combattants à bord de vos engins. Et dans les machines, les mages useront de leurs pouvoirs pour repousser tout ce qui passerait les défenses. »

« Oui mais... »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire serein. Il détestait quand elle faisait cela : aucun argument ne semblait pouvoir la dissuader, et ce maudit sourire le désarmait complètement.

« Bien sûr, vous avez raison, il faut garder la foi, et votre plan peut bien marcher et... »

« Et il marchera. »

Moins de trente minutes plus tard les hommes et les femmes de la force confiée par l'alliance avait embarqué, et priaient la lumière d'épargner leur vie. La plupart étaient des combattant aguerris mais certains n'étaient encore que des enfants. Bien qu'ayant convaincu les généraux de lui confier une troupe, ceux-ci n'avaient pas pu ou voulu se priver de tant de combattants expérimentés.

En stratège elle avait réparti ses vétérans au sein d'unités de conscrits et de jeunes soldats à peine arrivés. Les anciens secouaient les jeunes et les gardaient calmes en les rassurant, autant que faire se pouvait. De leur côté, les mages embarquaient, préparant leurs composantes et serrant leurs bâtons de pouvoir, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop.

Alors, un à un, les moteurs des transporteurs se mirent en marche. Bientôt l'esplanade se remplit d'un vacarme assourdissant, le sol tremblant à l'unisson des moteurs. Les hélices se mirent a tourner de plus en plus vite, soulevant la neige alentour, et la colonne s'envola enfin.

Une petite assemblée de Draeneïs la regarda se soulever avec peine, entourée par l'essaim de son escorte hétérogène. Un chant s'éleva alors du cercle qu'il formaient, canalisant une force incroyable vers leur sœur en méditation, perdue dans son effort pour contacter les forces naturelles de ces terres.

Durant des générations son peuple avait tissé des liens particuliers avec les esprits élémentaires, mais ici la nature avait été corrompue, et grande était sa colère. La jeune chamane avait une force de caractère peu commune et établit au prix d'une concentration intense un premier contact. Elle sentit tout de suite son corps malmené, entourée d'une furieuse tornade charriant des éclats de givres, se resserrant et s'élargissant autour d'elle au rythme de sa lutte et de sa communion, sa peau délicate se zébrant ca et là d'éclairs carmin.

Enfin et avec humilité et courage elle se tint devant l'Esprit de l'air. Un visage formé de centaines d'échardes de glace se forma devant elle et des serres menaçantes apparurent, prêtes à fondre sur la Draeneï sans défense. N'importe qui aurait fui, mais pas elle. Pas par fierté, non. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas reculer. La vie de trop nombreuses personnes dépendaient de ce pacte.

« Esprit de l'air, je viens à toi comme mon peuple l'a toujours fait, et te prie d'entendre ma prière. »

Elle se tenait droite et inébranlable devant l'esprit enragé.

« JE T'ENTENDS CHAMANE. NOUS T'ENTENDONS, NOUS, LA GLACE ET LE VENT. PARLE. »

Que l'esprit accepte de l'écouter ne la surprenait pas vraiment... La véritable bataille n'avait pas commencé mais elle se sentit rassurée que les éléments acceptent de lui répondre. Elle avait une chance. Bien qu'elle ait assuré à l'elfe qu'elle parviendrait à les convaincre, rien n'était moins sur. Le Roi Liche avait semé tant de destruction, avait tellement fait affront à l'équilibre et à la vie que les éléments en étaient affectés.

« Aideras-tu les miens? »

« POURQUOI FERIONS-NOUS CELA ? VOUS AVEZ PROFANE CETTE TERRE, VOUS PORTEZ LA MORT ET LA DESTRUCTION. »

La voix de la créature de glace craquait comme les glaciers et grinçait comme une craie sur de l'ardoise, elle était pleine de fureur et d'outrage.

« Nous venons mettre un terme a cette guerre, nous venons et nous combattrons mais nous n'avons pas voulu cette guerre. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse

Dans le ciel les hommes nerveux regardait l'horizon. On leur avait promis que les nuages cacheraient leur approche mais seuls quelques masses cotonneuses paraissaient dans le ciel vide et les armures protégeant les hippogriffes et les les griffons étincelaient sous le soleil du Norfendre.

A bord de l'un d'entre eux un un gnome, les mains serrées sur le manche de son engin, scrutait le lointain et repensait à ce qui avait bien pu le mener dans ce merdier. Il avait eu des échos au sujet d'une folle furieuse prête a en découdre avec les forces du roi liche, menant une troupe de combattants venu de tous les horizons. Une frêle elfe et un puissant chevalier de la mort, aussi grand que les montagnes du Norfendre, qu'on lui avait dit. Pourtant peu impressionnable, Lexav avait fait un pas de recul quand le géant s'était approché de lui. On aurait un cauchemar incarné, un de ces démons servant la Légion Ardente. La présence de cette elfe à ses côtés était un contraste saisissant. Il l'avait convaincue de le laisser piloter un des engins, étant versé dans l'ingénierie gnome et plutôt bon pilote.

Le petit homme avait assemblé sa première machine volante au prix de nombreuses brûlures et nuit blanches. Ses premiers vols s'étaient soldés par des bosses, quelques côtes cassées et, voyons voir... Ah, un bras en écharpe. Mais quand Lexav le… Il fallait qu'il se trouve un adjectif. Tous les grands mages en avaient un ! Mais aucun ne lui convenait. Enfin quand il avait une idée en tête, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis. Et puis ca devait bien fonctionner un jour ! Suffisait de changer une tuyère, un joint, et puis quelques boulons... Son premier vol ! Quelle merveilleuse sensation, en dépit de la fumée grasse qui maculait son visage, l'aveuglant à moitié.

Et là il y était. Aux premières loges. En première ligne. Enfin il pouvait combattre le fléau. Ses lunettes maintenues par un bandeau de cuir solidement fixées sur son visage et d'épais gants de cuir doublés de fourrure passés aux mains il pilotait, sa peau brulant sous la morsure du givre.

La machine au mieux répondait en rechignant à ses demandes. Il serait, hmm, préférable, oui, préférable, que les chamans s'activent un peu, car ils faisaient des cibles parfaites. Impossible par contre de repérer les membres de la Garde d'Argent. Il savait qu'ils avaient pris leur envol, mais il les avait perdu de vue.

Son guetteur lui tapa sur l'épaule, avec le bruit des moteurs que les garnitures phoniques ne protégeaient plus il fallait hurler pour s'entendre. Il montra le lointain. D'abord Lexav ne vit rien, puis il remarqua que l'escorte changeait de position, les elfes préparant leurs flèches. Des créatures humanoïdes se ruaient vers eux, ignobles parodies humaines aux ailes de chauve souris.

« Des gargouilles ! Dis-leur de se tenir a ce qu'il peuvent, ça va s'couer ! »

Il avait hurlé ses consignes et préparait un sortilège tout en maintenant la formation. Le combat fit bientôt rage, les nuées de gargouilles s'abattant comme des sauterelles sur le convoi, l'une d'entre elle parvenant parfois à s'accrocher a la carcasse de l'appareil, cherchant à le désosser pour entrer, détruire et déchirer tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Deux d'entre elles avaient découvert que la puissance des arcanes de son pilote pouvait les vaporiser. Les cris des soldats lui parvenaient difficilement mais il comprenait que certains avaient été touchés par la créature, et il savait de quoi ces griffes étaient capable sur la chair humaine.

Un regard vers l'arrière de la carlingue lui indiqua que son appareil avait été touché. Une fumée épaisse et huileuse envahissait tout, faisant suffoquer les hommes.

« Par les rouages de Gnomeragan! Tiens moi ça. Oui, toi le grand dadais ! Et garde le bien droit surtout sinon ce truc va partir en charpie »

Il saisit la main du guetteur pour la poser sur le manche, et s'extrayant du siège de pilotage il se rua vers l'arrière.

« M..Mais je sais pas piloter moi ! Vous êtes dingue! On va tous y rester ! »

« Ben apprends ! Moi, faut que je trouve la fuite, sinon, les hydrauliques... »

Alors qu'il hurlait tout en se frayant un chemin dans les ténèbres de l'engin, la porte de l'appareil fut arrachée et un jeune soldat s'envola, emporté avec. Quel était son nom déjà ? Lexav ne s'en souvenait pas.

Dans l'embrasure une gargouille au faciès grimaçant apparut, ignorant le gnome pour tenter de s'en prendre à un soldat qui s'était interposé. D'un coup de griffe la créature le repoussa, et l'homme s'effondra en tenant le moignon sanguinolent qui quelques instants plus tôt était son bras.

« Hé ! La grosse moche! On ignore pas Lexav le... Le… Ho et puis flûte, prend ça ! »

Une détonation assourdissante retentit dans l'étroite carlingue déjà bondée, et la monstrueuse bête fut projetée hors de l'appareil, quasiment coupée en deux par la décharge d'un tromblon à la gueule fumante, qui émettait un curieux sifflement alors que Lexav tournait une petite manivelle sur son côté.

Il flanqua l'arme dans les bras d'un des soldats alors que celle ci s'illuminait en clignotant.

« Prends ça mon gars, et si quoique ce soit qui fait pas coincoin passe par là, tu tires ! »

« Mais, et les lumières là ? Je fais quoi ? C'est quoi le... »

« Les loupiotes ? C'est pour le style ! Faut toujours avoir du style, mon gars ! »

Le porteur tanguait dangereusement. Quand Lexav atteignit enfin la zone endommagée, un des relais des hélices avait lâché, et l'huile dégoulinait sur les pistons surchauffés, provoquant la fumée âcre, et surtout menaçant de prendre feu à tout moment.

« Toi, ta chemise ! Toi, ton anneau ! Toi, ta chaîne ! Vite ! »

Il entoura le tuyau d'où provenait la fuite des lambeaux de chemise, et à l'aide de sa pince multi-usage transforma l'anneau et la chaîne en fixation sommaire.

« Rah pas mal manque juste… Ouais, j'y suis ! »

D'un geste précis, concentrant le froid glacial il libéra une brume qui gela tout sur son passage pour consolider l'ensemble.

« Bon ca devrait marcher... Enfin je pense, mais je suis pas Lexav le … »

L'engin partit dans une vrille violente, interrompant le gnome.

« Nom d'un boulon en kit comment je me trouve un surnom moi, si on me coupe sans arrêt ? »

Un simple clignement d'œil et le petit être se retrouva projeté dans la cabine. S'arrimant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il saisit les commandes, les deux pieds sur le tableau de bord. Au prix d'un terrible effort pour un être si minuscule il redressa l'engin.

Satisfait de lui, il sortit un de ces monstrueusement gros cigare qu'il avait acheté un soir à Baie-du-Butin... Ah, Baie-du-Butin...

« Mon gars, si tu vas à Baie-du-Butin, pense à acheter de ça, et de leur rhum ! Les femmes… J'y ai passé de ces nuits! »

Le visage du guetteur se décomposa alors que la cabine se transformait en enfer, les débris de verre volant dans tout les sens. Une autre de ces saletés avait défoncé la demi verrière du porteur et cherchait à arracher le gnome de son siège.

Lexav, abasourdi par la douleur sentit les pattes se refermer sur lui et les griffes fouailler ses chairs, lacérant os et ligaments. Le sang, son sang, coulait abondamment, et le froid qui l'engourdissait n'avait rien à voir avec le climat.

Mû par une énergie tirée du désespoir il prononça un mot de pouvoir qui repoussa la créature en lui infligeant une terrible brûlure. Mais la chose n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec lui. Un coup d'œil lui permis de constater les dégâts : le cockpit avait salement souffert, il fallait réparer les commandes, et le manche donnait du jeu et répondait aléatoirement. Son adversaire revint a la charge, écumante de rage et de fureur, et Lexav repensa à Baie-du-Butin, sa chaleur, et ce magnifique distributeur de rhum automatisé qu'il y avait conçu...

« Faudra que je résolve le problème avec le goût d'huile... »

La gargouille s'écrasa sur un mur de force invisible, et une douce chaleur l'envahit alors que des halos argentés l'entouraient. Eberlué, il regarda ses plaies se refermer sous l'effet de la magie d'Elune. Puis ce fut comme si la nuit tombait, et une ombre immense le survola. L'ombre d'une créature sauvage et terrifiante, ses écailles rouges comme la lave, son aspect brutal et primaire éveillant des craintes enfouies dans l'inconscient du blessé.

Les griffes et les crocs s'acharnaient sur la fine barrière qui pourtant tenait bon, luisant doucement d'une lumière argentée autour de lui.

Soudainement une force implacable saisit la gargouille. Son champ de vision dégagé il vit Ikahel, juché sur l'immense proto-drake que menait Alyssande, qui avait usé de ses pouvoirs de Chevalier pour attirer le monstre à lui, et la maintenait à présent à sa portée, tout en abattant une lourde hache. Désormais la créature avait mieux à faire que de lutter contre le mage. L'Elfe avait les cheveux au vent et protégeait le chevalier de ses boucliers mystiques, rayonnante de force, sa présence rassurante insufflant un profond courage à ses compagnons. L'espoir se rependit comme une trainée de poudre.

Tout aussi impétueuse et brave que son mentor, une jeune Draeneï sauta du dos d'un griffon pour entrer dans l'appareil. Se rétablissant autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle se mit à entonner une prière. Son corps s'illumina et une radiance bienfaisante envahit l'engin, apportant réconfort et soins aux passagers.

« Si cette chose croit qu'on peux s'en prendre à Lexav le… Arg, faut vraiment que je trouve quand même ! Bon bref elle va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Question d'honneur ! »

Le gnome imposa à l'engin endommagé une furieuse manœuvre et le projeta vers le monstre aux prises avec le chevalier.

« Taïaut ! Avec les compliments de l'ingénierie gnome ! »

Ikahel eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter les pales mortelles qui projetèrent des bouts de gargouille dans tous les sens.

Son cigare brisé au coin de la bouche et maculé de sang, le gnome riait a gorge déployée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on se marre ! »

Alors qu'il commençait à réparer les câbles et les fragiles composants du tableau de bord, tout en maintenant la machine en formation, il vit que les nuées avaient étés repoussées en majorité. Sur le drake, l'elfe criait ses ordres et menait la charge. Pour l'heure le plan fonctionnait, seuls deux porteurs sur les quinze avait été perdus. Une seule question brûlait les lèvres du gnomes... Que faisait cette chamane ? Pourquoi les nuages et les éléments ne les protégeaient pas ?

« Nous entendons ta juste colère, et nous la partageons. Je ne demande pas votre aide pour moi mais pour sauver d'innombrables vies qui ne méritent pas un tel destin. »

Les serres de glace lacérèrent son corps, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Un froid de mort entra en elle. Elle vit sang tomber en cristaux écarlates comme des joyaux dans l'écrin de la neige aux reflets bleuté. A genoux, haletante mais pas brisée, elle maintint son lien au prix d'un effort inhumain.

« ES-TU PRÊTE À MOURIR ? ES-TU PRÊTE À DONNER TA VIE POUR CEUX-LÀ ? »

La voix s'était muée en un hurlement, et ce n'était pas une, mais des voix, des cris, des hurlements qui prononcèrent ces mots. C'était comme si chacune la frappait, claquant comme un fouet, perçant de toute part ses chairs déjà tailladées.

« S'il le faut, oui. Je donnerai ma vie pour combattre le Roi-Liche. Il est l'ennemi de toute la création, une abomination qui corrompt et détruit tout. »

« COURAGEUSE, OU VANTARDE... »

« Et vous ? Lâches ? Couards ? Soumis ? Peut-être que nous échouerons et que nous mourrons en essayant! Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas! »

Elle se redressa, dernière bravade, car elle en avait assez. Si les esprit avaient renoncé qu'ils la tuent, mais elle n'allait pas les laissait la juger alors qu'ils avaient renoncer à lutter pour maintenir l'équilibre.

« VOUS ! Vents du nord, Glace et Givre, vous êtes l'incarnation d'un monde sauvage et libre, dur et mortel mais je ne vous croyais ni cruel, ni assoiffé de mort et de sang ! Cet être détruit les bêtes et les hommes, et vous avez juste renoncé ! Ne me jugez PAS ! Je vous le refuse... »

Le vent recula et desserra son emprise mais le visage de glace se tordait dans un masque de rage.

« À vous de décider ! Aidez-nous à abattre votre ennemi ou bien retournez vous terrer comme des lâches, mais moi je combattrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour la vie et l'équilibre ! »

« COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER AINSI À NOUS, MISERABLE PETITE CHAMANE ? NOUS SOMMES LES VENTS DU NORD ! NOUS SOMMES LA FORCE ET LA FUREUR DE CES TERRES ! RIEN NE PEUT S'OPPOSER À NOUS ! »

« Rien, hormis le Roi Liche, notre ennemi à tous. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de ce visage furieux, sentant ses membres s'engourdir, le froid envahissant son corps pendant qu'elle mourait. Les secondes, minutes même, qui suivirent furent remplies du hurlement outragé du vent, puis la tourmente cessa.

« Par Elune! »

Le cri effrayé de la prêtresse fusa dans le cockpit ouvert aux vent quand un enfer bleu et glacé engloutit le transporteur qui les précédait.

La machine fragile était en train de se disloquer, soumise aux flammes glacées qui s'étaient abattues sur elle. Les hommes hurlaient, certains sautant dans le vide, se consumant encore, d'autres avaient été projetés hors de l'appareil et chutaient vers le sol à une vitesse prodigieuse.

L'angoisse visible sur le visage séduisant céda le pas à la concentration, et elle utilisa toute la volonté qu'elle avait pour canaliser les énergies mystiques et ralentir la chute des malheureux. En dépit de ses efforts elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que peu de succès.

« Nom d'un... Je m'suis pas donné tout ce mal pour te réparer, pour que tu me lâche maintenant ! »

Le gnome, les mâchoires serrées, manœuvrait pour éviter les morceaux de carcasses qui croisaient sa trajectoire. Son engin hurlait, à l'agonie, son fuselage malmené grinçant et craquant, ses moteurs rugissant sous l'effort.

« Ca y est ! On est sortis de ce pétrin, ma belle ! »

La cause de ce déluge de feu surgit brusquement, titanesque amas d'os et de ligaments, dotée d'ailes membraneuses, l'ensemble animé d'une force implacable. La mort habitée d'un feu glacé, la gueule avide garnie de crocs plus grands et aiguisés que la lame des chevaliers. La plus terrible des créatures, un dragon. Ranimée par le roi liche elle le servait désormais dans la mort.

« Une draco-liche... »

Le Gnome et la Draeneï terrifiés avaient prononcé ces mots en même temps. Instinctivement la prêtresse dressa un bouclier, concentrant l'énergie sacrée pour les protéger. L'entrainement procuré par sa maîtresse prenait le dessus sur sa terreur évidente. Lexav quand à lui lâcha un chapelet de jurons qui auraient pu remplir une encyclopédie, tout en maniant son porteur pour s'éloigner de la créature et éviter ses serres puissantes qui déjà s'abattaient sur eux.

« Nonnonnonnonnon! Tiens bon juste un peu mon bébé ! Ca va aller, toi et moi on a des tas de trucs à faire! Je t'inventerai une poule avec des dents, une... »

La patte rata l'appareil de moins d'un mètre, mais l'une des ailes grinça, menaçant de se désolidariser de la carlingue.

« Faites quelque chose et vite ! Je vous tiens ça ! »

La jeune prêtresse saisit le manche fermement en fixant le gnome. Ni sa voix ni même son regard ne laissaient place au doute. Lexav lui obéit, se rappelant que les prêtresse d'Elune n'étaient pas juste des jolies filles avec des bandages, mais qu'elles étaient aussi entrainées à combattre.

Il se hissa sur le toit de la carlingue, attachant une corde à sa taille d'un coté et au siège de l'autre, depuis l'extérieur de l'engin il vit à quel point celui-ci avait été endommagé.

« Ma boite à outil, poupée ! À coté du siège ! »

Saisissant la boîte qui ressemblait bien plus à un sac a dos et manquait cruellement d'esthétisme elle la tendit au gnome. Une seule pensé la saisit en cet instant : quel grand malade pouvait bien mettre des diodes lumineuses et des dispositifs sur sa caisse à outils pour lui faire faire des bruits et tracer des étoiles avec marqué « LEXAV LE MAGE LE PLUS » quand on la bougeait ?

« Voilà ! Mais appelez moi encore une fois poupée et je vous jure que vous regretterez la draco-liche. »

Souriant d'un air dément, le gnome se hâta vers l'aile en sortant son chalumeau 3000 à double injecteur, invention personnelle, capable de souder quelque soit l'endroit tout en passant de la bonne musique... Enfin d'après lui.

Maintenir le cap s'avéra plus complexe que prévu, et il semblait que cette horreur ne les lâcherait pas. Sur son chemin deux autres porteurs avaient été pulvérisés par un violent coup d'aile et un balayage de la queue squelettique. Ces machines volantes de près de vingt mètres de long n'étaient que des jouets pour ce monstre.

Les soldats et les bêtes tentaient d'échapper à cette incarnation sauvage de la destruction qui semait la désolation autour d'elle. Seuls quelques cavaliers tentaient de secourir les pauvres diables qui chutaient vers une mort certaine.

L'escorte luttait contre la bête, des ordres fusaient, et au dessus du vacarme on percevait la voix d'Alyssande, comme portée par magie, qui tentait de réorganiser ses troupes. Harcelant la créature, les archers décrivaient de grands cercles, mais leur flèches se brisaient sur les ossements. La magie, des déluges de feu et d'arcane, fusait des porteurs, mais les sortilèges puissants ne semblait pas la faire reculer ni même la blesser. Et sans succès, les Aéries tentaient encore et toujours d'éloigner le titan du convoi.

« Si je choppe celui qui m'a fait ces soudures indignes même de la part d'une déjection de Trogg, je vous jure que je lui parle du pays ! »

L'indignation du gnome s'éleva dans le vacarme alors que la mâchoire du léviathan se refermait sur l'appareil. Les hommes hurlèrent de terreur, adressant leurs dernières prières à la lumière, pensant à leur famille si loin de ce territoire au cœur gelé.

Mais la mort ne vint pas. Les mâchoires avaient été arrêtées par un bouclier argenté, teinté d'un bleu violacé.

« Bien joué petite ! Continue comme ça ! »

La douleur en retour était prodigieuse, mais elle devait tenir. La concentration. La discipline. Son mentor l'avait bien préparée, mais c'était trop difficile. La force de cette chose dépassait son imagination. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que la douleur, une douleur pénétrant chacun de ses os, résonant dans son corps et son esprit.

« Je ne te reverrai plus... Je suis désolée … »

Ses dernières pensées allèrent à cette nuit d'adieu. Elle revit l'inquiétude dans ces yeux aimés, l'angoisse dans sa voix. Puis il y avait eu la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses caresses... et la voix de son mentor ?

« Alyssande? »

Non. Elle n'était pas là cette nuit, pourtant la voix lui parvenait, pleine d'urgence.

Les mâchoires brisèrent le bouclier sous la pression formidable, secouant en tout sens l'appareil comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

« Comment je peux souder si ca bouge tout le temps ? Bon aux grands maux, les grands, euh... bref : aux grands maux ! »

De sa boîte à outils le Gnome sortit un tube à pistons et prestement poussa dessus. Une matière visqueuse englua l'aile, le gnome et la carlingue, avant de se solidifier soudainement, stabilisant plus ou moins l'ensemble.

« Je vous jure que le premier qui rigole... »

Un feu glacé entoura la barrière. C'en était trop pour la pauvre Nephelë, épuisée par l'effort déjà produit.

« Joins ton esprit au mien ! Neph', ma puce c'est moi, c'est Alyssande, tu dois m'écouter ! Réveille toi! »

Cette fois elle reconnut la voix. Son mentor était là. Comme lors de leurs méditations elle lui ouvrit son cœur et son âme et sentit la formidable puissance contenue dans ce corps d'apparence si frêle.

Le bouclier retrouva toute sa vigueur et résista a l'assaut du feu d'enfer de l'abomination, obligeant même les mâchoires à s'écarter assez pour libérer l'engin de l'étau mortel.

Bien que sauf, Lexav regardait la situation et sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Les renforts du fléau semblaient infinis, et déjà une partie des archers et des Aéries avait péri, ou bien fait retraite, cavaliers ou montures trop blessés pour poursuivre le combat. La chamane avait préjugé de ses forces et de sa magie, et ils allaient tous mourir.

Avisant les renforts en approche, l'elfe ordonna a ses troupes de se reformer pour protéger le convoi. Il fallait tenir encore un peu, Kahoni ne la laisserait pas tomber, et elle avait confiance dans les capacités et la sagesse de la chamane. Il fallait lui gagner du temps. Et elle aussi avait une réserve.

Volant plus haut le dos au soleil un petit groupe attendait. Plus petit que le convoi ils n'avaient pas attiré l'attention, et se tenaient prêt a agir.

« Ikahel ! On doit donner du temps a kaho' ! Lance le signal et appelle les ! »

« Même si on les appelle c'est fini ! Les gargouilles ou bien le dragon séparément, nous aurions une chance, mais ensemble ils vont nous balayer ! La chamane a échoué ! Ordonne la retraite Aly' ! »

« Tu as raison... »

« Non on ne peut pas gagner ce… Quoi ? J'ai raison ? J'aime quand tu deviens raisonnable ! »

Le chevalier bien que surpris se sentit rassuré.

« Il faut que quelqu'un détourne cette chose du convoi ! Ça donnera le temps à Kahoni, j'en suis certaine ! »

« Comment ? Mais c'est du suicide, rien ne peut retenir cette chose ! Tu réalise que ceux que tu enverras seront sacrifiés ? Même moi je ne pourrai pas la tenir en respect bien longtemps ! »

« Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on va y aller ensemble, toi et moi ! Je te soutiendrai pendant que tu l'occuperas ! »

Elle souriait comme si cette option était un jeu d'enfant.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais dingue ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va réussir? »

« La foi mon ami, la même que j'ai en toi et ta rédemption. Et puis avoue, ça, c'est un combat que tu ne veux pas rater, un combat a notre mesure ! Et même si on meurt ce sera en combattant le mal ! Y-a t-il plus noble combat ? »

« J'adore quand t'es raisonnable, mais je t'adore encore plus quand t'es dingue ! Allons-y, et faisons-lui payer cher nos morts ! »

L'immense dracoliche rugit, crachant son infernal brasier glacé. La terreur qu'inspirait cette chose était a la hauteur de sa puissance de destruction, et personne qui soit sain d'esprit n'aurait osé la braver. Fuir, se terrer, voilà ce qui saisissait tout être la croisant, ou bien même entendant ce cri plus puissant que le tonnerre.

« Donne l'ordre. »

Ikahel lança une fusé qui éclata en vives couleurs, le signal qu'attendait la Garde pour se lancer dans la bataille. Tous étaient des vétérans dotés de formidables pouvoirs, qui avaient été de tous les grands affrontements ces dernières années et s'étaient forgés dans le sang et la douleur.

Le drake renâclait à approcher le dragon, se cabrant devant la volonté insensé de celle qui avait su le dompter. Sa cavalière le comprenait, à chaque seconde elle sentait l'envie de fuir, de battre en retraite, mais puisant dans ses derniers retranchements le courage d'imposer à sa monture de poursuivre, elle lui ordonna d'attaquer. Éloigner la créature du convoi était leur seule chance de mener leur mission à bien, et de celle-ci dépendait peut être le salut d'Azeroth. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

« Ma foi est mon bouclier, mon cœur mon armure, ma seule faiblesse est en moi, et je ne la laisserai pas me dominer ! »

Elle rugit, intimant l'ordre au drake de se ruer à l'assaut. L'animal résista un court instant, puis plongea droit vers le monstre titanesque.

« TU … TU AS RAISON, SAGE CHAMANE. NOUS AVIONS TORD, NOUS AVONS RENONCE. PARLE ET NOUS HONORERONS TA DEMANDE... »

Incrédule elle cru avoir imaginé ces mots. Elle avait bravé les esprits, les avaient insulté et avait gagné.

« Que les nuages et la tempête épargnent le convoi et masque leur approche, que la foudre abatte les horreurs. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Protégez-les et soyez clément avec eux... »

« NOUS T'ACCORDERONS CELA, SAGE PETIT ÊTRE. SURVIS ET NOUS T'AIDERONS ENCORE, MEURS ET NOUS CHANTERONS POUR TON ÂME, NOUS LA MÈNERONS DANS LE CIEL OU ELLE RESTERA À JAMAIS. »

Elle s'effondra, exsangue, glacée et transie à tel point que son souffle s'éteignait. Les chamans autour de la jeune Draeneï accoururent auprès d'elle alors que la manifestation se dissipait et qu'elle s'effondrait comme une poupée de chiffon au sol.

« Ils vont les aider, c'est à eux de jouer désormais... »

Alors que le monde devenait noir autour d'elle, les nuages se formèrent dans le ciel, obscurcissant tout et masquant les forces aéroportées.

« Dors Kahoni, nous veillerons sur toi. Tu as accompli un grand exploit et nous chanterons ensemble ton histoire, car crois moi elle ne s'arrête pas là, j'en fais le serment »

Le drake plongea droit sur l'échine de la bête, plaquant le Chevalier et l'Elfe l'un contre l'autre sous l'accéleration.

Indignée, la draco-liche se débattait, cherchant à saisir l'insolent qui lacérait ainsi ses ossements, arrachant des esquilles dos et fissurant sa carcasse.

Se débattant avec violence, le monstre hurla sa colère alors que le drake échappait à ses griffes. Finalement il repoussa l'animal d'un battement d'ailes. Un coup vicieux de la queue atteignit la monture de l'Elfe, projetant les cavaliers dans une vrille furieuse et lacérant le flanc de la courageuse créature.

Alyssande sentait le bras du chevalier la serrer à l'en étouffer, ses muscles puissants tendu par l'effort. Arqué, se tenant d'une seule main, Ikahel les avait maintenu sur le dos du drake et continuait à les retenir. Usant de sa magie Alyssande referma la blessure au flanc de sa bête, et des éclairs argentés parcouraient encore celle-ci quand elle reprit le contrôle de sa direction et que ses ailes écartées la stabilisèrent en plein ciel.

Stimulant sa monture, Alyssande la fit rugir de défi à l'intention de la dracoliche, tout en invoquant les flammes sacrées d 'Elune. Le ciel parut s'ouvrir en deux alors qu'un impressionnant pilier de flammes aveuglantes engloutissait la tête de la draco-liche.

« Approche si tu l'oses, parodie de dragon ! »

Son cri porta jusqu'au convoi, frappant comme un coup de tonnerre à l'instant même où les flammes frappaient. Les combattant tournèrent leurs regards vers la prêtresse qui se tenait debout, fière et droite, auréolée d'une lueur argentée, défiant le monstre titanesque. Un rugissement retenti parmi les hommes quand, galvanisés par cette apparition, ils reprirent le combat.

Déjà une douzaine de gargouilles se dirigeaient vers le drake, mais la draco-liche furieuse ne comptait pas en rester là. Ce misérable insecte avait osé l'atteindre, la faire souffrir. Elle paierait pour ça.

L'Elfe fit faire volte face à son drake et le dirigea le plus haut et le plus loin possible du combat. Ikahel relâcha son étreinte et pour se retourner et faire face à ce qui les suivait. Se tenant d'une main, il attira une gargouille à lui et lui fracassa le crâne de sa lourde hache.

Une première vague de gargouille plus rapides que le drake les rattrapait déjà. Il puisa dans ses dons obscur et projeta des ondes glacées, porteuses de fièvres mortelles, vers les assaillants. Luttant et faisant tournoyer son arme, il frappait sans relâche, propageant une sombre contagion qui décimait les créatures, et les mains griffues qui parvenaient tout de même à l'atteindre glissaient sur son armure.

« Ikahel? »

La voix de l'elfe était tendue. Comme toujours elle se souciait plus de la vie des autres que de la sienne.

« Quelques égratignures seulement, rien de grave. Ces truc frappent comme des filles ! »

« J'en suis une. »

« Bien ce que je dit ! »

Il sourit de sa boutade en regardant la moue de la prêtresse.

« Une bonne partie des gargouilles est encore à nos trousses ! Tu ne peux pas le faire aller plus vite ? »

« Plus vite ? Tu as peur de petites gargouilles? Je vais te faire voir, moi, comment les filles se battent ! »

La cavalière entama un virage serré, obligeant Ikahel à se tenir plus fermement, se demandant brusquement s'il n'avait pas un peu trop poussé.

« Tiens toi prêt ! Ça va être serré ! »

Dans un cri de défi elle piqua vers les gargouilles, les heurtant avec son drake qui, plus massif, les projeta dans tout les sens en les percutant.

La cavalière sortit sa dague, tailladant ailes et abdomens. Pas en reste la monture, d'un coup de gueule, arracha la tête des créatures, et à l'arrière Ikahel faisait tournoyer sa hache pour découper les monstres qui n'avait pas bougé assez vite.

Alyssande libéra une poudre d'une bourse pendue à sa ceinture, créant un épais nuage de couleur et aveuglant ses poursuivants.

« Alyssande, tu es sure de ce que tu fais là ? »

« Petite nature va ! Prépare toi à sauter et fais moi confiance ! »

« Sauter ? Sur le dragon ? »

Elle lui sourit, confiante. Elle ne plaisantait manifestement pas.

Et alors que le dragon se ruait vers eux la gueule grande ouverte, exhalant une brume bleutée capable de geler les métaux plus solide au point de les rendre cassants comme du verre, la cavalière Elfe fit volte face et plongea avec sa monture droit vers cette incarnation de la mort.

L'acte désespéré de sa proie ne ralentit pas la dracoliche, qui voyait déjà ses crocs se resserrer sur le corps de ce primitif parent, imparfait et inachevé.

Fonçant droit vers le gouffre sans fond qu'était la gueule du dragon, l'elfe se prépara à une manœuvre délicate, son cœur battant à tout rompre et l'adrénaline coulant en elle comme de la lave en fusion.

Le dragon projeta enfin son souffle, et le ciel s'embrasa. Les insolentes vermines avaient payé leur affront envers elle, seigneur des cieux.

Quelques rapides indications et le dragon commença à virer sur l'aile.

« Couche toi ! »

Ikahel ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et se plaqua sur l'Elfe.

« Protège nous du froid Ika. »

Le Chevalier, traçant mentalement des runes de pouvoir, dressa une barrière annulant la magie autour d'eux. Le drake quand à lui avait viré sur lui même, offrant son dos et la bulle anti-magie au souffle enchanté.

Les gargouilles n'eurent pas le temps de virer, surprises au sortir d'un nuage aveuglant elle reçurent le souffle de plein fouet. Le froid mordant les déchira alors que les milliers d'aiguilles de givres composant le souffle les tailladaient, réduisant leurs corps hideux en pluie de cristaux verdâtres.

La dragonne s'apprêta à finir son sinistre ouvrage quand le proto-drake surgit dans son angle de vision. Elle fit volte face, prêt à saisir entre ses crocs la monture et ses cavaliers.

Surprise de la vitesse de l'immense créature, Alyssande regarda avec effroi l'immense tête se tourner vers eux, mais au dernier instant le proto-drake vira, effectuant une manœuvre audacieuse en vrillant son corps pour esquiver les impitoyables mâchoires de la bête. Pourtant il dut replier une de ses ailes quand celle ci se déchira contre les dents aiguisées de la Ranimée. Gravement blessé, le courageux animal s'était sacrifié pour ses maîtres.

« Saute! Maintenant ! »

Bien que la manœuvre lui aie disloqué l'épaule Ikahel avait tenu bon, et serrant les dent il se propulsa droit sur l'énorme colonne vertébrale du monstre.

La violence de l'impulsion prit l'Elfe au dépourvu, voilant un instant sa vue de noir, secouée la seconde suivante par Ikahel qui, la tenant fermement par le bras, courait le long de la large voie que lui offrait les ossements de la bête. Son regard capta la chute incontrôlée du drake incapable de déployer son aile, et d'une pensée et elle libéra un sortilège qui, bien que lent, pourrait peut être réparer son aile à temps. Elle ne pourrait faire plus a cette distance.

Un regard à ce misérable échec de la nature procura un plaisir malsain au dragon. Enfin, cette ridicule bravade s'était achevée.

Le chevalier tenait l'elfe encore sonnée qui, bien que légère pour le colosse qu'il était commençait à peser, ravivant des blessures qui le lancèrent dans tout le corps, et faisant puruler les entailles que les gargouille avaient infectées d'une maladie profane, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Tout autre que lui se serait effondré, abattu par tant de souffrances. Mais ce n'était rien, il en avait vécu tant : les tortures, la mort des siens, ses remords de ne pas avoir été là, de n'avoir pu les sauver, puis le roi liche qui lui offrait une seconde chance. Le prix avait été plus élevé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Chaque jour il devait lutter pour garder le contrôle, mais plus jamais il ne serait l'esclave de qui que ce soit. Le grondement guttural du chevalier se mua en rugissement primaire, et il se lança en avant, atteignant enfin le crâne du léviathan.

« Adal guide ma main, qu'elle soit l'expression de la justice et protège les faibles ! »

« Poseur... »

Dans un souffle la jeune prêtresse avait laissé échapper une de ses piques habituelles. Elle commençait à bien connaître ce noble draeneï, torturé par un passé terrible.

« Pose-moi, tu seras plus à l'aise. A mon tour de te protéger. »

« Bwah ! Protégé par une demi-portion ? »

Il sourit en retour alors que des étoiles argentées fusaient vers lui pour réparer ses chairs lésées.

Comment ces êtres osaient-ils la braver ? Ne voyaient ils pas qu'il n'étaient rien ? Que fallait-il pour les abattre ? Rugissant et tourbillonnant elle tenta de les projeter dans le vide, mais ils restèrent accrochés... Comment, mais comment cela était-il possible?

Les deux courageux membre de la Garde d'Argent, solidement arrimés par une potion dont la composition à base de pattes d'araignées et de toile broyée avait été cachée à Alyssande, se tenaient inflexibles en dépit des effort du dragon. Mais la potion ne durerait pas.

Changeant de stratégie le dragon décida de saisir entre ses pattes les deux importuns et de les broyer lentement. Les griffes balayèrent l'espace situé au dessus du crâne osseux.

Des boucliers argentés dévièrent les griffes acérées pendant qu'Ikahel frappait tantôt le crane tantôt les pattes qui passaient à sa portée.

Le temps s'écoulait et Alyssande priait que le convoi s'en soit sorti, mais le ciel refusait de se couvrir et elle sentait ses forces faiblir.

Un bouclier ne détourna pas complètement la griffe et Ikahel vit un geyser de sang sortir de sa cuisse où la solide armure avait été découpée comme du beurre. Une de ses parades finit par être moins efficace et projeta Alyssande vers une corne dans un effroyable craquement d'os. L'Elfe sentit un goût métallique écœurant dans sa bouche quand elle se mit à vomir littéralement son propre sang.

« Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser tuer ! »

Ikahel frappa, comme possédé par une force surnaturelle, et le crane céda sous ses coups. Paniqué, le dragon sentit la blessure et le danger. Ils allait le terrasser... Impossible !

« Tu vois ? Tu sens ? Je vais te tuer, monstre ! »

Alyssande voyait la vie quitter Ikahel et son corps s'effondrer. Il avait perdu trop de sang et n'avait plus la force de frapper, ou même de tenir sa hache. Elle tenta de le revigorer mais son corps agonisant n'en pouvait plus. Elle espérait seulement que les autres...

Ikahel risqua un regard vers celle qui l'avait soutenu et aidé dans sa quête de rédemption. Il ne pouvait plus tuer la bête, mais pourrait peut être protéger sa prêtresse.

Il rampa jusqu'à elle, la protégeant de son corps. Le dragon avait renoncé à user de ses griffes, et assénait de violents coups sur le chevalier, cherchant à le broyer avant que l'un des deux ne se reprenne et ne l'achève.

« Ce fut un honneur, Aly... »

« Partagé Ikahel... »

Elle se blottit contre lui, sentant les terribles impacts et la colonne vertébrale se briser.

« Tu penses que les autres... »

Avant que l'elfe n'aie pu répondre, elle vit les nuages apparaître et la tempête se lever.

« Oui Ikahel. Ils sont saufs, tu les as sauvés. »

« Nous les avons sauvés, partenaire... »

Le proto-drake chutait sans pouvoir se redresser, l'aile déchiquetée par les crocs du dragon. Pourtant l'animal tentait avec acharnement de ralentir sa chute à l'aide de son aile valide. Lentement, les étincelles argentées réparaient les tendons et les os, mais le sol approchait a une telle vitesse...

Bien que son aile ne soit pas vraiment remise, la bête dans un dernier sursaut la déploya en rugissant de douleur. Sa chute se ralentit, et un court instant il sembla qu'elle avait été stoppée, mais l'aile céda de nouveau sous la pression du vent, et l'animal s'échoua non loin du point de rendez vous.

Dans le convoi la lutte continuait pied a pied, et Lexav, à court de magie, pilotait comme un forcené, multipliant des manœuvres plus audacieuses les unes que les autres. Les défenseurs épuisés attendaient avec terreur d'apercevoir dans le lointain une nouvelle vague de ces choses voler en leur direction.

Nephelë, à bout de force, scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'un signe à la fois des nuages et de son mentor. C'est alors qu'elle vit devant eux la masse rouge tomber dans une chute incontrôlée. Un instant l'espoir la saisit mais l'animal tomba a nouveau. Aucun cavalier n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute.

Pourtant le dragon n'était pas réapparu. Peut-être mis en fuite, peut-être tué, ou agonisant.

Le gnome hela Nephelë pour pointer du doigt le ciel devant eux, où commençait à se détacher une nouvelles troupe de serviteurs du Fléau.

« Les machines ne pourront pas les distancer. Nous avons perdus six porteur, et les trois quarts de notre escorte. Il ont pt'êt' bien tué ce monstre, mais rien n'empêchera ces choses de nous achever ! »

« Je refuse! C'est injuste, leur sacrifice ne peut rester vain ! »

Les larmes embrumaient son champ de vision, et elle tremblait, secouée par la perte de son mentor qui était aussi son amie la plus proche.

« Alors vot' chamane a intérêt à se bouger son joli popotin et d'nous pondre un miracle »

« Alyssande a foi en elle. Elle réussira. Elle a intérêt à ce que mes amis ne soient pas morts pour rien. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd.

« Et vous ! Esprits de la nature ! Comment vous pouvez laisser faire ça ? »

Soudain, répondant à sa colère, le ciel se couvrit d'un amas de lourds nuages zebrés d'orage. Mais eux se trouvaient dans une zone calme où les vents portaient les machines sans remous. Le silence se fit, puis, cédant le pas à la stupéfaction des cris de joie retentirent.

Un blizzard chargé de grêlons aussi gros que le poing s'abattit sur les gargouilles, et des éclairs carbonisaient les plus audacieuses. Le Norfendre s'était dressé, et les monstres fuyait comme devant la peste.

« Vite ! Vers le point de ralliement ! »

Impatiente la jeune prêtresse scrutait l'endroit ou la monture s'était écrasée, dans l'espoir d'un miracle.

L'appareil ne s'était pas encore posé qu'elle sautait, ralentissant les quelques mètres de chute par une brume enchantée. Tombant et s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse, elle rejoignit le drake. Le sol s'était teinté de rouge tout autour de la bête qui gémissait de douleur. La résistance de ces animaux ne cessait de la surprendre.

Aucune trace des deux passagers... Elle s'assura de soigner le courageux drake avant de rejoindre le groupe. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'étaient devenu ses amis ? Dévorés par la bête ?

Dans le ciel, sur le dragon, Alyssande sentait la vie d'Ikahel à côté d'elle, mince fil ténu sur le point de se rompre. A côté, la haine de l'animal était palpable pour la jeune Elfe, et tout autour d'elle l'aura de mort de la créature l'étouffait, toute de ténèbres et rage. Elle voulait dormir... Non, elle vivait encore. Elle pouvait encore agir elle le savait, mais le prix...

Alors doucement, puis avec plus de force, elle se mit à chanter.

Ikahel ne sentait plus les coups. Son corps était en bouillie, il ne sentait plus la douleur, seule la petite masse chaude sous lui existait. Quand il entendit le chant il crut que son heure était venue, que le pardon lui avait été accordé, que son âme était sauvée. La voix était aussi belle que celle des Naarus.

Puis quelque chose les saisit : les os durs et gelés de la patte formaient une cage autour d'eux. La draco liche voulait les voir avant de les détruire.

Les deux insolents ! Ils lui en avait fait voir, mais maintenant ils allait mourir sous ses yeux, et ensuite...

La poigne se resserra sur les deux corps, mais à sa grande surprise quelque chose luttait, empêchant sa main de se refermer. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé ?

Alyssande entonnait son chant, un chant ancien et rare. Elle puisait dans sa force vitale pour revigorer le chevalier, et en lien avec les êtres vivants elle sentit ce qui animait le monstre au cœur de glace.

Elle hésita un instant. En lien avec les forces de vies alentours, s'ouvrir a une chose si corrompue pouvait la condamner à un sort pire que la mort... Résolue elle décida, et s'ouvrit à l'âme du dragon. Le hurlement que poussa l'elfe tira Ikahel de sa torpeur. Réalisant que les os se rapprochaient il réagit par réflexe, et se leva pour repousser l'étau du titan. A ses côtés, la prêtresse semblait habitée de la même flamme bleue que l'on voyait dans les entrailles du monstre.

Loin, au plus profond de ce qui n'était plus qu'un esclave lié au roi liche, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : l'essence, à peine plus qu'un souvenir de ce qui fut un noble et sage dragon. Brisé et abandonné, il n'avait pu résister à Arthas qui avait usé de sa magie pour le ranimer, et s'était servi de sa peine pour l'asservir.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, et chanta pour le repos de son âme. L'emprise d'Arthas était grande, mais elle ne chercha pas à la briser. Elle insuffla sa propre essence en lui.

Alyssande souffrit atrocement alors que l'énergie bleutée et glaciale sortait de son corps. Ikahel ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais la force de l'étau se relâchait.

A bout de force elle sentit enfin le dragon lui répondre : des images, la sensation du vol au dessus des terres d'Azeroth, la noblesse et la grandeur de sa race. Ce dragon était déjà vieux le jour de sa mort, même pour un membre de son espèce.

« Merci petite Elfe... Nul doute qu'Elune t'a choisie. Je te plains de voir le monde sous son vrai jour, mais tu as partagé ma peine. Désormais je t'offre ma joie, vis petit être, et merci... »

Soudainement les ossements cessèrent de bouger et commencèrent à se désagréger en une fine poussière et ce qui un instant plus tôt était une incarnation titanesque de la mort n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Un autre problème mobilisa l'attention du chevalier : si l'elfe n'irradiait plus de magie, elle n'en était pas moins livide et inconsciente. Hors ils chutaient, et de haut. Et, de ce qu'il en savait, le Roi Liche ne lui avait pas appris à voler.

C'est alors que le vent se mit à tourner autour d'eux, ralentissant leur chute pour les déposer à proximité de leurs amis. Portant Alyssande dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers ce qui restait du convoi, où les hommes valides se préparaient à occuper le terrain pendant que les guérisseurs s'occupaient des blessés. Le plan avait marché !

Il marcha droit vers Nephelë, fourbu et épuisé, et la regarda pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, incrédule.

« Je vous ai cru morts... »

« Nous aussi on a bien cru qu'on allait y passer. Elle a fait un truc, et... Plus de dragon ! »

« Quelle inconsciente ! Si elle était pas évanouie... »

L'elfe ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on crie près d'elle. »

Le chevalier et la Draeneï la regardèrent. Elle était si pâle qu'on l'aurait cru au seuil de la mort et sa voix était à peine un murmure, mais son visage était illuminé par un sourire radieux.

« J'ai très faim... »

« Quoi ? Tu viens de frôler la mort et tu as faim ? »

« Ben oui, et rassure moi, tu as bien pris la bouteille chauffante du gnome ? Tu sais, celle ou je mets mon chocolat chaud ? »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire en la regardant, et l'installèrent sur un lit pliant avant d'aller chercher de quoi la satisfaire.

« Ben quoi... j'ai vraiment faim ! Non mais sérieusement ! Revenez ! ».

(A suivre : les malheurs d'un pauvre chasseur persécuté)


	2. Le Chasseur la Femme Fatale et le Truand

Accoudé au bastingage du navire qui faisait route depuis Auberdine, un elfe de haute stature contemplait, songeur, l'océan embrasé par le soleil de la fin d'après midi. Au premier abord on pouvait le prendre pour un banal voyageur, semblable à tous les autres. Cela avait été son choix, car le secret le plus absolu devait entourer sa venue ici. Et pour réussir ça, cet homme avait traversé un continent entier à travers les forêts sombres et épaisses d'Ashenvale, évitant les chemins fréquentés, contournant les villages.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à Auberdine, le seul port ou l'on pouvait faire voile vers Teldrassil, qu'il avait du prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Il pouvait camoufler ses armes, rester discret, se mêler à la foule (masquer ses traces était après tout une seconde nature chez quelqu'un qui était comme lui traqueur depuis aussi longtemps)... Mais pour son compagnon, il était difficile de passer inaperçu.

Sa renommée était importante, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ou même souhaité, et le loup noir colossal qui l'accompagnait en toute circonstance aurait immédiatement trahi son identité. Il avait donc dû le laisser à l'extérieur de la ville, où il comptait bien le retrouver après son rendez-vous. Le choix de ses vêtements répondait donc a un objectif précis : simples et fonctionnels, une tenue ordinaire pour un voyageur en apparence ordinaire. Pour parfaire son déguisement il contrôlait à chaque pas sa démarche, d'habitude souple et déliée, pour la rendre méconnaissable. Sa cape ample suffisait à dissimuler ses muscles secs et noueux, alors que ses cheveux longs, d'ordinaire noués, cascadaient sur ses épaules, voilant son visage.

Les années passées à combattre pour repousser les Orcs loin des forêts dans cette interminable querelle frontalière l'avait changé, et il s'en rendait compte.

Solitaire par nature il traquait les éclaireurs et les petits groupes de saboteurs passant la frontière. Ses journées étaient rythmées essentiellement par le calme de la forêt et ses bruits familiers : le vents dans les arbres, la musique d'une nature verdoyante, la lumière émeraude omniprésente, sa pureté et son enchantement. Il supportait mal la cacophonie des villes et moins il y passait de temps, mieux il se portait.

Bien sur il y avait le tumulte des batailles, mais en général ses victimes ne le voyait que trop tard. Quand ils le voyaient.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi une des plus respectées représentantes de son peuple craignait qu'on sache qu'elle voulait le rencontrer. Tout cela l'inquiétait bien plus que les rumeurs sur la guerre qui faisait rage dans le nord lointain. Qui pouvait l'inquiéter à ce point ? Quelle affaire si urgente le contraignait à quitter son poste ? Mais surtout qui pouvait menacer cette noble dame ?

Enfin, l'élégante nef amorça un gracieux virage pour venir s'amarrer au ponton de Teldrassil. L'édification de l'arbre avait été la cause de bien des dissensions, et à son approche Leglorion frémit. Quelque chose lui déplaisait ici : l'arbre en lui même, ou ce qui s'en dégageait. Il s'y sentait épié et les sons les chant des arbres eux même lui semblait étrangers, hostiles par moment. Lors de sa dernière visite il aurait juré avoir entendu des voix, tard le soir, des murmures inquiétants, a peine audible. A son approche il ne voyait pas un foyer accueillant, l'arbre recouvrait toute l'ile envahissant tout et ses racines plongeaient dans l'océan, hautes comme des collines.

C'était teldrassil, l'arbre monde, l'arrogance d'un peuple face a l'ordre naturel, les druides l'avait fait naître, les Elfes de la nuit y avaient édifié une cité et en avait fait leur patrie.

Quelques demeures avaient étés construites sur les rives d'une crique abritée, lieu d'accueil pour les visiteurs et les étrangers. L'endroit était agréable et les maisons coquettes, dans un style très organique si cher à ses compatriotes. La dominance des druides avait marqué l'architecture, les arts et les modes de vies de chacun.

De nouveaux le jeune elfe laissa ses pensées dériver vers la situation : si jamais il y avait à nouveau une scission dans son peuple ? Que ferait-il ? Quel serait son choix ? Le moment n'était pas le bienvenu, le danger était partout.

Le léger choc de la coque contre le ponton le tira de ses sombres pensées. Après tout ce lieu était aussi sa patrie. Son absence prolongée de la civilisation avait dû le rendre un peu sauvage, et lui faire perdre l'habitude de côtoyer son peuple.

Les passagers longèrent l'embarcadère pour parvenir sur la terre ferme, accompagnés par la musique apaisante des vents marins et du ressac. Le soleil était maintenant bas sur l'horizon, et l'on pouvait voir quelques marchands et des elfes devisant en Darnassien, les rares étrangers semblant perdus.

Leglorion constata encore une fois le mépris condescendant de son peuple pour les autres races de l'alliance. Se rendaient-ils compte à quel point le temps des elfes était passé ?

Les sourires bienveillants ne parvenaient cependant pas à masquer la présence de soldats en faction sur le ponton, dans le hameau et devant le portail. L'elfe se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le passage enchanté censé le mener vers les hauteurs.

Mais plus celui-ci s'approchait, plus la nervosité le gagnait. Non que les gardes lui interdiraient le passage ou bien lui seraient hostiles, mais s'ils le reconnaissaient, toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises seraient vaines. Quand la petite colonne ralentit, Leglorion constata d'un regard que les gardes inspectaient les visiteurs. Ils semblaient rechercher quelque chose, et à leurs cotés un druide supervisait l'inspection.

La présence du druide à leur côté alerta l'Elfe, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Quitter la file maintenant attirerait à coup sûr l'attention, et si son déguisement était bon, le reconnaître n'était pas impossible. Il fallait prendre une décision. En courant vite il pourrait surement atteindre la rive et plonger, mais pour aller où ?

Il en était là de ses réflexion quand quelqu'un le bouscula.

Se retournant, furieux contre le malotru, il se retrouva face à une jeune elfe dont la tenue détonnait au milieu des tons pastels de celles des autres. Elle portait avantageusement un bustier de cuir très ajusté, échancré et au décolleté dont l'indécence ne laissait aucun doute. De longues jambières de cuir agrémentées de bottes a talons gainaient des jambes au galbe parfait comme une seconde peau. Et si on avait pu au premier abord la prendre pour une de ces filles de joie, les longues lames parfaitement entretenues à sa ceinture le démentaient.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu crois que ça va se porter tout seul ? »

Elle désigna un tas disparate de caisses et de sacs, tout en le fixant de ses grand yeux bleus. Leglorion se sentit rougir sous ce regard aussi insolent que charmeur qu'enjolivaient des lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire dessiné avec soin.

« Je... Mais je... Ne... Vous devez... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait à plein bouche. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer, la main gantée lui glissa un objet dans la sienne. Il reconnut au toucher la marque des servants de Tyrande.

« Tu sais que t'es craquant quand tu perds tes moyens ? C'est flatteur, mais… Au travail ! »

Elle lui colla une tape sur la fesse en riant, et se dirigea vers les gardes, remontant la file sous le regard à la fois gêné et outré de l'assemblée.

« Hey, je suis pressée, j'ai ici du matériel important à amener au cercle Cénarien. L'Archidruide les attend au plus tôt ! »

Les gardes interloqués se retournèrent vers le druide à leur coté, visiblement désemparés face à cet énergumène.

« Mon mignon, c'est a toi que je parle, il se passe quoi ici ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. »

Le druide, s'avança venant au secours du garde.

« Mademoiselle, des évènements particuliers... »

« Toi ! »

l'Elfe, se tournant vers le druide, le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en est. Je travaille depuis un moment avec le cercle, et je suis pressée. »

« Mais madem... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ces caisses doivent être remise à l'Archidruide. Je repars avec le navire qui est à quai au plus tôt, pour une affaire d'importance. Soit tu actives, soit je me tire avec la marchandise. Je trouverai bien à la refourguer ailleurs. »

« Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas de passe-droit. »

Le traqueur sentit ses veines se glacer. Elle allait finir par les faire repérer.

« Moi de même, mais trois caisses d'humus en provenance d'Un Goro, ca trouve toujours preneur... »

Elle se retourna vers Leglorion :

« Chéri, t'es gentil, tu recharges ça, et une fois à bord tu masseras les pieds. Attendre ici m'a tuée. »

« De l'humus? D'Un Goro ? »

Le druide lui adressa un regard perplexe.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que je transportais de la camelote ? »

« Non, mais... Trois caisses... »

« Quoi trois caisses ? Tu crois que je vais me taper un tel voyage, dans des conditions intenables, pour rien ? C'est vrai quoi, regarde mes cheveux ! Un Goro c'est l'horreur pour les cheveux ! Enfin bref là bas, entre les raptors et les autres bestioles, on y va pas pour trois poignées ! »

« Bien, bien... Ouvrez les caisses ! »

« Mon chou, ouvre les caisse pour le garde. »

Passant à coté de Leglorion elle regarda sans retenue celui-ci, avant de poser sa main sur lui plus longuement.

« Fais vite, j'ai hâte de passer à autre choses de bien plus agréable... »

L'assemblée gênée détourna le regard de ce pauvre Elfe qui avait une compagne visiblement bien légère et impudique.

D'un geste rapide le traqueur ouvrit les caisses pleines d'une terre grasse et grise. Il en avait entendu parler, et la savait compliquée et dangereuse à trouver : elle était unique, et se récupérait au cratère d'Un Goro, qui était infesté de créatures plus dangereuses et cruelles que dans n'importe quelle autre jungle.

« Bien. Je suppose que l'Archidruide a grand besoin de cet humus. Vous pouvez passer, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas la personne que nous recherchons »

« Soit ! Faut savoir ce que vous voulez hein ! Bon, mon chaton, tu me ranges ça et tu le portes ! J'aime te voir dans l'effort... »

Leglorion ne se fit pas prier et empaqueta les caisses rapidement, avant de les porter à bras le corps. Baissant le visage pour masquer ses traits, il emboita le pas à son improbable sauveteuse. Au moment de passer le portail le druide pris la jeune femme par le bras.

« Au fait : je ne suis pas un garde mais maitre Shaen, du cercle Cénarien, et je suis membre du Conseil de l'Archidruide. »

L'elfe baissa les yeux sur la main qui l'enserrait, et les releva lentement, froids et meurtriers, vers le regard bouffi d'importance de son interlocuteur. Elle détacha chacun de ses mots pour bien se faire comprendre :

« Et moi, je vous recommande de ne plus jamais mettre la main sur moi sans ma permission. »

Une dague semblait être apparue dans sa main, et pointait l'entrejambe du druide.

« A moins que vous ne désiriez qu'on vous nomme maitresse ? »

Le druide déglutit, et, visiblement furieux, lâcha l'elfe. Elle reprit son chemin, affichant clairement son mépris pour l'autre, et passa avec Leglorion le portail, fixant tous les regards sur son déhanché.

Le transport fut quasi instantané. L'arrivée à Darnassus était toujours aussi surprenante : la ville se dressait, en harmonie avec l'arbre qui l'accueillait, dévoilant des maisons qui se confondaient avec les branches et s'épanouissaient au cœur de la nature. Les kiosques et les vastes espaces de pierres blanches et pastels donnaient une impression de majesté et un charme élégant à la capitale elfique, et de nombreux plans d'eau parcouraient la cité ou l'on croisait des animaux sauvages déambulant dans les rues.

Plus loin, le temple dédié à Elune et ses dépendances s'élevaient sur les hauteurs de la ville : l'édifice majestueux arborait selon la tradition une coupole centrale qui abritait un Puits de Lune, objet d'adoration des initiés au culte de la Déesse. C'est dans ce monument sacré que se trouvait la plus haute autorité des prêtresses d'Elune, la légendaire Tyrande, et l'on y formait la majorité des initiées qui un jour elles aussi deviendraient des prêtresses accomplies.

S'éloignant du portail et des oreilles indiscrètes les deux elfes se dirigeaient vers les faubourg plus calmes de la ville.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis Awenaelle ! Enchanté l'ami, je suis impressionnée ! Vous savez, c'est pas tous les jours que je croise une célébrité. Et en plus, vous êtes à croquer. »

« Je ne suis pas une célébrité ! Et ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Que se passe t-il ? Et vous faites quoi ici ? Pourquoi on vous a envoyé ? »

« Vous êtes encore plus mignon en colère ! Et pour vous répondre dans l'ordre : je suis aventurière, je loue mes talent à ceux qui paient, je capture les fuyards (ou les tue si besoin), j'explore les ruines avec les nains, et je bricole un tas de trucs qui font des explosions marrantes. »

« Un assassin ? »

« Haeuum... Je ne dirais pas ça… Enfin si, mais bon, je tue pas gratuitement, et je me targue d'avoir de la morale et une conscience professionnelle ! Et puis je suis pas plus un assassin que vous ! Quand à pourquoi moi ? J'étais dans le coin et les prêtresses, je les préfère à ces druides condescendants et sectaires. Tyrande craignait qu'on vous intercepte, alors je suis venue vous faire passer. J'espère qu'ils se souviendront plus de mes formes que des vôtres. »

Elle ponctua sa remarque d'une pose laissant à penser à Leglorion que ses formes laisseraient un souvenir impérissable à un aveugle.

« Bon. Je suppose que je vous dois des remerciements. »

« Pas besoin, mais elle vous attend dans les Jardins Est. Ils sont déserts et vous n'avez que peu de temps. Filez vite. »

« Je repars comment ? »

« Tenez ! Cet engin concentre la magie des runes dans un spatiodistordeur à double flux que j'ai moi même monté ! J'y ai rajouté une variation gnomatrophonique, histoire de... »

« Je me sens pas rassuré, là... »

« Je vous assure ! Ça à quasi toujours marché ! »

« Et quels sont les risques ? »

« Rien de très… Grave. Une fois, un ami a dû acheter des robes ! »

« Il est devenu fou ? »

« Non, juste une femme... Bon, je file ! Au plaisir, jolies fesses ! »

Lui sautant au cou, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Ça, c'était pour le plaisir ! J'espère vous revoir un jour ! »

Elle s'éloigna, ses caisses portées par une sorte d'assemblage mécanique qui s'était déplié de sous le fatras, laissant un Elfe perplexe avec un air béat.

Leglorion hâta le pas. Certes, l'accueil avait été agréable, mais il était temps de tirer au clair cette histoire. Les Jardins Est bordaient le tronc de Teldrassil. Les premières étoiles commençaient à poindre et il avisa le kiosque au centre des jardins. Les murs étaient recouverts de lierre et des roses chargeaient l'air du soir de fragrances capiteuses.

Quelques bancs bordaient le sentier qui menait au kiosque. Les massifs de fleur et les méandres capricieux du cours d'eau donnaient à l'endroit une ambiance romantique. Plus jeune, il se rappelait s'être allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés d'une demoiselle, ou simplement les yeux perdus dans les étoiles à rêver. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était la nuit tombante ou l'aspect mystérieux de sa visite, mais quelque chose avait changé. Les ombres ne lui paraissaient pas rassurantes et le charme semblait passé, comme une peinture enchanteresse devenue triste : ses couleurs oubliées, voilées et ternies. Une sueur glacée parcourut son dos. Il hâta le pas car plus il approchait de sa destination, plus il se sentait en sécurité, comme lorsqu'enfant on se hâte pour se réfugier sous les draps, apeurés par la nuit, ou ce qui s'y dissimule.

Il entra dans le kiosque, se glissant sans bruit entre les colonnades. La Grande Prêtresse l'attendait, paisiblement assise sur un banc de marbre aux veines violacées. L'Elfe qui se tenait là était une légende : elle avait vécu les événements les plus importants de son peuple, connu un amour tragique et combattu des seigneurs démons. Elle était là et sa vue suffit a dissiper l'angoisse sourde qui était montée en lui.

Au premier regard on comprenait que des hommes avaient pu tomber éperdument amoureux de cette femme. Il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de l'admiration ou du respect pour cette elfe dont la beauté et la finesse des traits surpassait tout ce que le jeune elfe s'était préparé à voir. Elle lui sembla irréelle dans sa longe robe blanche faite d'un tissu soyeux et délicat. Ses long cheveux couraient librement le long de son dos et encadrait un visage d'une douceur marquante. Sa façon de se tenir, la grâce de ses gestes, son parfum qui flottait agréablement dans l'air, tout chez elle inspirait une élégance fragile. Lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur lui un sentiment étrange naquit chez Leglorion. Il émanait d'elle tellement de présence, de majesté, d'assurance et de confiance qu'on se sentait en sécurité, serein.

Sa voix surgit au milieu du rêve, aussi plaisante que le vent léger dans les feuillages.

« Vous voici. »

« Ma Dame... »

Leglorion s'agenouilla avec humilité devant elle.

« Je vous en prie, relevez-vous Leglorion. »

Il se redressa, intimidé par son interlocutrice.

« J'irai droit au but : j'ai besoin de vous et de vos talents. »

« Et j'en suis honoré, cependant, je dois vous avouer que cela me surprend. Non que je doute de votre choix ou de vos décisions, bien au contraire ! Je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi faire appel a moi.»

« Je ne peux pas agir au grand jour. Des choses se passent, et les enjeux... Je ne peux faire autrement. »

Perplexe, Leglorion écoutait.

«La situation politique est tendue, vous le savez surement même si l'étendue du problème ne vous parait pas évidente. Forteramure et moi même ne partageons pas la même vision de l'avenir pour notre peuple. Il est essentiel que le clergé d'Elune et les druides restent unis pour conserver la stabilité de notre peuple, qui a besoin de guides plus que jamais. Et plus le temps passe, plus cette tension rend la tâche de mener notre peuple difficile. »

Tyrande marqua une pause suffisante pour préparer son interlocuteur à la suite de son discours, comme si elle voulait mesurer le poids de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Vous devez savoir que l'alliance en ce moment même mène une terrible bataille dans les terres glacées du nord ? »

« En effet. »

« L'Archidruide voit notre alliance avec les Nains, les Humains, les Gnomes et récemment les Draeneï d'un mauvais œil. J'ai envoyé une de mes plus proches prêtresses au Norfendre : ses dons sont un atout dans cette bataille, mais les druides ne partagent pas notre désir d'agir de concert avec l'Alliance, ou plus généralement avec des étrangers. J'aimerais que vous l'y accompagniez : vos talents seront essentiels. Vous êtes de ces combattants qui créent la légende, mon jeune ami. Et c'est ce que je cherche. Elle aura besoin de vous. »

De nouveau la Grande Prêtresse marqua une pause, cette fois-ci accompagnée d'une inquiétude visible. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Leglorion, comme si elle lisait en lui.

« Alyssande, la prêtresse que j'ai envoyé, mène une petite troupe. Elle a réuni différentes personnes et talents au sein d'une compagnie à ma demande. »

Un sourire tendre, presque maternel, illumina le visage anxieux.

« Pour tout vous dire, Alyssande a un caractère trempé : elle est sage et c'est même une de mes conseillère les plus avisée, mais elle a aussi ses moments. Elle est jeune, impétueuse et parfois étrange... »

Le sourire se mua en une marque amusée.

« Ses relations avec Forteramure ont toujours été pour le moins... Compliquées. Dans les faits je pense qu'ils se détestent : elle ne s'est jamais gênée pas pour lui faire sentir qu'elle le trouve buté, égocentrique et sectaire. »

« Récemment ils se sont accrochés vivement au sujet du Norfendre, d'Arthas, de l'Alliance, et de notre rôle au sein de celle-ci. Cette dispute a pris des proportions inquiétantes, et je crois qu'Alyssande n'a pas réalisé à quel point elle a irrité l'Archidruide... C'est aussi pour cela que je l'ai éloignée, car j'aurai préféré la garder près de moi, mais c'est comme essayer de retenir un courant d'air. Elle n'aime pas Teldrassil : elle s'y sent… Enfin, nous ressentons toutes deux un malaise ici, mais elle est différente, et si elle reste ici trop longtemps, sa santé décline. C'est aussi un sujet de discorde entre Forteramure et elle. Si Malfurion n'était pas absent, jamais nous n'aurions édifié Teldrassil. Le clergé d'Elune n'y a jamais été favorable. »

Cette fois le visage de la prêtresse était soucieux et son front se plissa sous la réflexion.

« Mais je diverge. Du fait des tensions, et de mon impossibilité de mobiliser plus de gens ouvertement sans rajouter au climat actuel, je suis forcée d'agir dans le secret. »

Elle fixa Leglorion de nouveau, et pour signifier que ce qu'elle allait dire était d'une importance extrême, elle reprit plus bas.

« Je n'ai confiance qu'en peu de gens, jeune homme. Ici même des choses se trament dans l'ombre... Je ne sais pas si les druides pourraient ou oseraient agir contre ma pupille, mais… Je refuse de courir ce risque. »

« Je ne suis qu'un simple traqueur, rien de plus... »

« Vous êtes plus que ça,! La mission d'Alyssande est primordiale, nous devons maintenir nos liens dans l'alliance et je ne sais jusqu'où certaines personnes sont prêtes à aller. Pour tout dire, je crains pour sa vie, et certaines informations récentes confirment mes craintes.»

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai appris que des assassins ont été envoyés à ses trousses. Impossible de savoir qui est derrière tout ceci. »

« Impossible ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'un des nôtres aurait pu... »

« Je ne suis sure de rien à ce sujet. Ce que je sais c'est qu'Alyssande est une diplomate au sein de l'Alliance, qui s'est liée à beaucoup de gens et de peuples. Si elle compte de nombreux amis, ses ennemis le sont tout autant. La compromettre pourrait bien compromettre les elfes dans leur ensemble. »

« Je... je comprends... enfin je pense... »

Leglorion était sous le choc de ces révélations, mais plus encore il réalisa la solitude que devait ressentir Tyrande, séparée de son conjoint qui s'était perdu dans le rêve d'émeraude. Nul ne savait ce qui était arrivé mais des rumeurs couraient. Des rumeurs inquiétantes concernant un aspect des plus essentiels de la culture et de la vie des elfes de la nuit. L'incident avait suivi les premières discutions concernant Teldrassil, et la disparition de Malfurion avait permis son achèvement.

« Avez-vous des informations qui me permettraient de trouver ces assassins ? »

« En effet, mais au delà de les empêcher de mener à bien leur mission, je souhaiterais que vous en tiriez des renseignements qui nous éclaireraient sur la, ou les personnes, qui tirent les ficelles. »

« Cela me semble sage, en effet. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ça, mais je ne puis vous garantir d'en avoir la possibilité. Ces gens sont prompt à s'ôter la vie, ou souvent trop coriaces pour se laisser attraper sans... Complication. »

« Je le comprends. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, je vous laisse juge de la situation. »

« Voilà ce que je sais : ils sont trois, l'un d'eux est encore à Hurlevent : ne vous laissez pas tromper par son apparence anodine, mes contacts m'ont appris qu'il avait causé la mort de nombreuses personnes et qu'il change de nom et d'aspect régulièrement. Dans le milieu des ombres on l'appelle Anton le Sournois. Il se fait passer pour un marchand. Je n'ai pas plus d'information sur lui. »

« Je connais une personne à Hurlevent qui pourrait m'apporter quelques précisions. Un... vieil ami. »

« L'autre est arrivé au Norfendre, et mes sources le situe à Dalaran. De ce que j'en sais, il se trouverait dans les sous-sol de la ville : on le nomme Karugan l'empoisonneur. Il a toujours réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants, et on le dit maître en alchimie. D'autres prétendent qu'il serait en lien avec les ombres et les démons. »

«Je vois, une partie de plaisir en perspective, et le troisième assassin ? »

« Je n'ai aucune information sur lui, hormis le fait qu'il est dans les troupes de l'alliance qui partent mener l'assaut de la citadelle. Hâtez-vous Leglorion, avant qu'elle ne soit tuée... »

« Je ferai diligence, dame Tyrande, et je vous remercie de votre confiance. Une dernière chose cependant ? »

« Dites moi Leglorion ? »

« Mon ami Herutaur est dans les bois proches d'Auberdine, et cet engin est censé me ramener sur Hurlevent... »

« Je vois, nous avons prévu cela et Herutaur a été endormi et réduit par la jeune voleuse. Vous le trouverez dans la machine. Une fois a destination il reprendra sa taille normale, mais je ne sais pas grand chose de ces agrandisseurs de mondes gnomes. »

« Pardon ? »

Leglorion n'avait pu retenir sa stupéfaction et sa crainte. Ces ingénieurs, et leurs machines bruyantes, dangereuse ? Sur son ami ?

« N'ayez crainte il va bien ! Je crois que... Vous permettez ? »

Tyrande tendit la main vers l'engin que Leglorion s'était vu remettre.

« Mais il est… Enfin, non ! C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas être là-dedans ! »

Il remit en hésitant la machine chaude dans sa main à la prêtresse. Celle ci l'observa un instant, avant d'ouvrir un petit compartiment dans lequel un loup noir de la taille d'un jouet écumait de colère.

« Herutaur ! Tu vas bien ? Mais comment ? Que… Il était caché dans la forêt ! »

« Awenaelle m'a dit qu'elle l'amènerait ici. Elle pensait bien que vous seriez contraint de le laisser là-bas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle… Enfin, qu'elle le réduirait... »

« Mais c'est... Comment a t-elle osé lui faire ça ? Et comment as-tu pu la laisser te capturer ? »

L'animal cessa de grogner, et son maître ressentit une étrange impression de la part de son compagnon. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Herutaur l'avait trouvé gentille ?

« Mais non Herutaur ! C'est une peste infernale ! Regarde toi tu es… Et si tu restais ainsi à jamais ? Imagine ! »

« Allons Leglorion, je suis sure que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle a déjà usé de ce procédé et tout a parfaitement fonctionné. »

« Je déteste cette fille, elle est… elle est... Insolente, et mesquine, et … Elle a osé réduire Herutaur ! »

Le loup tenta d'apaiser son maître. Après tout, elle lui avait donné à manger, et l'avait ramené à lui.

« Oui, bien sûr, elle t'a donné de la viande ! Et tu l'as mangée ! Elle n'a pas d'excuse ! Et toi tu devrais en prendre une bonne leçon ! Tu ne dois pas accepter de nourriture d'un étranger ! »

La voix rauque du familier résonna dans la tête du traqueur.

« _Et toi tu l'as laissé mettre sa langue dans ta bouche !_ »

« C'est pas pareil ! Et je l'ai pas laissé m'embrasser ! C'est elle qui m'a forcé ! »

Tyrande toussa doucement.

« Hum hum... Je pense que vous avez à faire, non ? »

« Oui, je suis navré mais… Cette fille est la pire créature que ce monde aie porté, je vous assure ! Mais j'ai une mission. Et je dois me concentrer. C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. »

Leglorion était rouge. Il avait parlé trop librement devant Tyrande de cette femme, de ses baisers. Une fois de plus il resta un moment songeur. Pas si mal que ça, en plus, ses baisers... Conscient d'être resté un moment silencieux et que à la fois son loup et dame Tyrande le fixaient avec un étrange sourire complice, il se reprit.

« Bien ! Au revoir et je vous promets de protéger votre pupille et de m'acquitter de ma tâche sans faillir. »

« Prenez garde... Et puisse Elune veiller sur vous. »

Non sans appréhension il activa enfin la machine, et disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Quand il fut parti, une jeune elfe sorti de l'ombre, et rejoignit Tyrande.

« Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu l'as embrassé ? »

« Oui et il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu ! Mais il va regretter de m'avoir traité de peste... »

« Suis-le, et assure-toi de le protéger. »

« A vos ordres. »

« Ah, et… Sois sage ? »

« Sûrement pas ! »

Souriante, la jeune aventurière appuya sur un bloc bardé de boutons, et disparut, laissant Tyrande seule avec un sourire amusé.

Dans un premier temps, Leglorion ressentit juste un sentiment de vertige et un froid glacé. Le noir profond l'entoura avant qu'un soleil aveuglant accompagné d'un sentiment de chute ne lui brûle les yeux. Le temps de réaliser avec horreur qu'il tombait et qu'Herutaur se réveillait, un plouf retentissant accueillit son arrivée dans le parc. En fait, plus précisément dans le Puits de Lune du parc d'Hurlevent, sous le regard surpris des rares personnes présente à cette heure.

« Cette fille ! Je vous jure qu'on va avoir deux mots à se dire ! »

Grommelant ces quelques mots, le chasseur et son loup trempés jusqu'aux os sortirent du puits pour se mettre enfin en chasse. Quelqu'un allait mourir, et ça les défouleraient.


End file.
